Never without you
by Osorishii
Summary: A SasoDei yaoi, smutt. Pain, lust, kidnap, lubbins. Dark yaoi, and f*cking crazy characters from an even crazier author.
1. Introduction

Deidara ran into the room giggling fiercely. "What are you doing Deidara?" Sasori asked. Deidara just kept giggling. He ran onto Sasori's bed and jumped behind him. A screaming Itachi could be heard running in the hall of the Akatsuki hideout. "What did you do to Itachi?"

"All I did was eat some of the mochi that he left out… and the dango and some okonomiyaki. And 3 takoyaki balls un." Deidara opened his mouth wide and showed this two hands palms open showing Sasori his 3 mouths.

"I see." Sasori didn't even look up from the puppet he was working on.

"What are you doing Sasori-Danna? Looks cool un." Deidara looked over Sasori's shoulder to get a closer look.

"Get off me! Go away I'm working!" Deidara sat back with a sad puppy look on his face. Again he got up to Sasori's shoulder and hovered over him.

"I just want to see what you are working on Danna, since we both like art un."

"You call those dumb explosives art? Art is something that can endure the test of time and never fade. Things that live forever are works of art. Humph. It's a pity that you consider those pieces of scrap to be art."

"You don't have to be so mean about it Sasori-Danna un. We just have a different opinion. That's all." Deidara went and sat next to the redhead and looked intensely at the work he was doing. Sasori stopped and stared at Deidara with an angry face. Deidara shrugged away confused. "What's the matter un?" Sasori just sat there staring, then after a while growled and went back to his puppet. "Hey! What was that for Danna un? What'd you growl at me for? Did I do something bad un?" Again Sasori looked up frustrated.

"Just leave Deidara! Go to your room or something! Leave me alone!" Deidara was shocked at the way that Sasori was screaming at him. "Now!" Deidara's eyebrows came down to make it look like he was mad. Deidara's eyes were glazed over with tears, but didn't spill over. He quickly left the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Dammit. Why am I always so mean to him." Sasori sighed and went back to his work.

Deidara was walking down the hall sniffling and hiccupping with his head down so no one would notice the tears running down his face. Kisame walked by then stopped. "Hey! Deidara!" Deidara stopped and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah senpai un?"

"What's the matter? I know you were crying. Is it Sasori again?" Deidara didn't say anything. "C'mon. Let's go down here." Kisame was the only civil one in Akatsuki. He was the only one that Deidara could talk to about his "boy" troubles. They went down to the kitchen and Deidara started rummaging through the cupboards for anything chocolaty. "Ok. So what's the scoop? Usually your happy when Sasori's around."

"I just don't know why he's so mean to me all the time un. I try to be nice and like his art, so why is he so mean to me un?" Deidara had found some candy bars and started eating them nonstop. He was still crying, stuffing his face, and talking at the same time.

"I think you should hold off on the candy. It's all over your face and I can't understand a word you are saying." Deidara looked up, swallowed what was in his mouth and went and sat down next to Kisame. Since both of them were… (You know XD)… Deidara could open up to Kisame. Better than Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, or any other male Akatsuki member. Konan was an exception because well, she's a girl, and she could relate to Deidara's feelings. If Kisame weren't around, he would talk to Konan. "Just tell him what you're feeling. It can't hurt to be honest with him." Kisame and Konan were the only ones who knew that Deidara liked Sasori.

"But… what if he doesn't like me back and he thinks I'm gross un? And what if the other Akatsuki members find out un? I'll be the laughing stock of Akatsuki and Pein-senpai will kick me out of Akatsuki un. Then… then… I'll never…" Deidara broke down at the thought. "I'll never be able to see Sasori-Danna again un." Kisame twisted his face up and thought of a way to make Deidara feel better.

"The other members of Akatsuki are oblivious. I mean c'mon! Don't you think they would have found out about…" Kisame blushed, "about. 'Y know. Remember? Around Christmas time?" Deidara had a flashback of when he accidentally barged into Itachi's room to find him and Kisame entangled in the bed sheets.

"Oh. You mean that un?"

"Yeah… _that._" Kisame was blushing so much that Deidara could see it on his sea-blue skin. Deidara giggled and then Kisame loosened up and started to laugh. "Don't you think that if the others were smart, that they would've found out about me? Or you? They're all stupid. It doesn't matter to them." This seemed to cheer Deidara up some. He got up to put the remaining candy bar back in its place and shut the door.

"Uh-Oh… un"

"What is it?" Deidara pointed at the label on the cupboard.

"This is Itachi's cupboard. I ate all his candy un."

"Jeez. First you eat his lunch, now his candy. He is going to be pissed."

"Sorry un."

"It's ok. I'll say I ate them."

"Thanks Kisame un." Deidara got up and started to walk down the hall with his head down. He went to his room with a big sigh. " I wish he would notice me. I try really hard un…" Another tear ran down his face. He swiped it away and straightened up. " I just need to be confident!" He went to his bed and plopped down on it. He took of his shirt and let his hair down so it could fall down to his shoulders. It was dark in his room. He fell onto his bed arms outstretched feeling the satin sheets of his bed. He sighed and rolled over. "OH! I know! I haven't worked on that in a while!" Deidara sat up and ran over to the corner. He was secretly making a little clay sculpture of Sasori, that wasn't explosive. He'd shaped it almost to perfection and now had to do the little details. "Now, when this is done, I'll be able to be with Sasori-Danna even if he's not around un^^."

He looked around struggling to make his eyes adjust to the darkness. "Damn. Maybe in the morning un." Deidara got up from his work and stood at the side of the bed. With a sigh, he started to move down to lie on top of the sheets when suddenly he was swept and gagged with a hand into the darkness. "Umph!" Deidara hit his head and almost lost his consciousness.

To be continued~


	2. The start

The blow to the head made Deidara half paralyzed. He did all that he could to fight against his captor, but could not get the better hand of him (seeing as he is paralyzed). Deidara finally gave up. His vision was getting blurry, and he was getting hot. His body felt like it was underwater.

Deidara was thrown onto his bed. He didn't even care anymore, he was dazed. His light blue eyes had no life in them, he gave up. He felt hands caressing his face, and then he heard a familiar voice.

"Deidara? I'm so sorry. Deidara can you hear me?" The voice sounded worried.

"Sasori…Danna? un" Deidara could barely speak. His words came out in a mere squeak, like that of a mouse. "W-What happened un? What's going…on?" Deidara was so lifeless, his eyes were glazed over and he could barely raise his head.

"I…" Sasori struggled with the right words to say. "You know Deidara. That…Dammit!" Sasori sighed and rubbed his head. "I mean, you should know. Well, what I am trying to say is…that. I know that I am mean to you and I yell at you a lot, but, really…I don't mean it…I-I just don't know what to do when you are around. I get this weird feeling in my chest, like there is a knot in it, every time that you come close to me… and my first reflex is to yell at you…and I-I'm really sorry if I hurt you…because" Sasori inched closer to Deidara sitting him up, his head in his hands like a helpless baby. "Because I" Sasori looked deep into Deidara's eyes with a worried kind of look.

"Danna…un" Deidara didn't like the face that he was making, it scared him. Now it was Deidara that was worried and it showed on his face.

Sasori took a deep breath. "You will probably hate me for this, but, it is a chance that I have to take. I can no longer hide myself from you. I can see it tearing you apart, and I will not have that for you. And…" Sasori paused. "And I need to be true to myself as well."

Deidara didn't understand what he was saying. "Sa-sori Danna…what are…you saying? un"

"Maybe, actions speak louder then words." With that Sasori bent over and took Deidara into a passionate kiss.

"umph" Deidara couldn't do anything. He was so shocked. What was Sasori thinking? Not only that, but Deidara could barely move. Sasori pulled away and smirked.

"Danna?"

Sasori leaned and kissed his forehead. " You forgot to say 'un'." Sasori leaned and kissed him again licking his lips begging for closed his eyes and slowly forced a hand onto the back of Sasori's neck.

Sasori pulled away. "You? Like me?" Sasori touched the hand that was on his neck. Deidara nodded slightly. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I thought you would hate me, or think I am gross and never like me again…I was scared." Deidara made a sad puppy face. "I – I didn't know what to do."

Sasori sighed and smiled. "You know, this would have been a lot easier if I knew that you liked me. WOW. That is a really big burden off my chest." Sasori looked down to Deidara and smiled. Deidara smiled back, happy to know that Sasori didn't hate him. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Sasori gently put Deidara down and skipped over to the door, grabbing the latch and **locked it! (D:) **Sasori smirked and crawled onto the bed.

"Sasori-Danna? What did you do un?" Deidara was confused.

"I don't want anyone, to spoil our…fun" Sasori smirked and crawled on top of Deidara, taking off his shirt, running his fingers along his toned body.

"S-Sasori Danna! Un" Deidara shivered. He didn't want Sasori to stop, but he couldn't move! What was he supposed to do? Unless … "S-Sasori! No! I'm not UKE material! Your too rough for me…"

"Really? Who said that?" Sasori cocked his head to one side. " I don't remember being too rough for anyone… hmm. But…Tonight I may make an exception." Sasori smirked and removed his shirt. He got on top of Deidara and licked his chest teasing his nipples a bit. Deidara let out a moan and clenched his teeth trying not to let another fly by his lips. Sasori smiled and started to move his way down to Deidara's abdomen, tracing his tongue along Deidara's soft skin.

Sasori got to a roadblock along the way. "Those will have to go." Sasori said with a frown. He sat up and started to pull of Deidara's pants with a smirk…

To be continued~


	3. Good Times

…Sasori started to pull off Deidara's pants with a smirk.

"Sa-Sasori-Danna un!" Deidara gasped as he felt Sasori slip his pants down past his knees, boxers and all. Then he threw the clothes onto the floor removing his pants as well. Sasori's cold hands traced Deidara's legs, up his thighs and around his waist.

"Can you move?" Sasori asked still smiling. Deidara struggled to move his hand. He managed to get his arms halfway into the air before they fell back to the bed. Sasori shook his head at him then smiled an evil grin.

"What is it Sasori-Danna un?" Deidara looked at him in a confused way. Sasori got off of him and rummaged through the corner of the room.

"Ah! Here we are!" Sasori pulled out a bundle of rope. It seemed to be at least two or more bunches of it. Sasori came over back on top of Deidara's chest and grabbed his left hand.

"Nya!! Sasori-Danna! What are you doing?! un" Deidara tried to struggle, but couldn't get his body to respond. "Nya! Sasoriiii! un"

"What Dei-chan (^^)? It's more fun this way." Sasori pulled Deidara's hand to one of the bedposts and tied them together with the rope. Now Deidara was a uke in bondage! Deidara looked at his captive left hand then back at Sasori. "Now time for the other one." Sasori lifted Deidara's right hand to the other bedpost and tied it tight. "All set now."

Deidara sat there, lying naked, his pale skin shimmering in the scarce moonlight showing through the window.

"You know, It's not rape if you want it…So Deidara…" Sasori crawled up to Deidara's ear and licked it teasingly. "Do you want this?" he whispered gently into the blonde's ear. Really…how could Deidara resist? Deidara nodded his head a bit, enough to be noticed. "Good" Sasori cooed nibbling on Deidara's ear playfully.

Deidara gasped as Sasori's tongue ran down his chest, along his nipples. Sasori bit them gently, enough to arouse Deidara to let out a moan. Sasori grinned and came up to Deidara's face, letting his tongue slip into Deidara's willingly open mouth, exploring the inside gently. Deidara let out a little whimper and greeted Sasori's tongue with pleasure.

Sasori pulled away a started to kiss Deidara's neck down further and further. "This is where it begins…are you ready Dei-chan?" Sasori looked up from where he was positioned. Deidara looked down as far as he could. "un" was all that he could manage to come up with, then nodded his head. "Alright then" Sasori said confidently. He sat up and ran his hands down to Deidara's dick. It became hard at the first touch of Sasori's cold hands. He laughed and brought his face down to the top of Deidara's head, and licked it gently then took the whole thing into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

Deidara moaned loudly as Sasori twisted his tongue around him and moved his head along his dick. It didn't take long for Deidara to reach his peak. "Ahhhh! Sasori-Danna!" Sasori smiled at the sound of his name. Deidara arched his back and came into Sasori's mouth. Sasori swallowed it willingly and happily, bringing himself up to Deidara's front sitting him up.

"Well Dei-chan, seems like you've kept up good so far. Lets say we have another go hmmm?" Sasori was acting like a kid now; Deidara had never really seen him like this before. He didn't wait for an answer, he lifted Deidara on top of him, both of them sitting up, Deidara straddling him.

"S-Sasori …un" Deidara looked deep into him with his blue eyes.

"This will hurt at first Dei-chan, but bear with me ok?" Sasori kissed his neck and then lifted him up to the top of his dick. He placed Deidara in the right place, being sure to line up correctly, then pushed him down as hard as he could until he was completely engulfed in Deidara.

"N- Ahhhhh!" Deidara screamed and clenched his teeth. Sasori had his hands still on Deidara's hips.

"That's it" he said. Deidara put one hand on Sasori's chest and bit his finger on the other hand to keep from yelling. Sasori helped Deidara move up and down along him, sometimes hard and fast, at other times slow and steady. Deidara arched his back and moaned loudly.

Sasori kept the pace going, in and out, in, out. "nnn~ Sa-Sasori-sama" Deidara whimpered. Sasori stopped right there.

"W-What did you just say?" Sasori looked at Deidara shocked.

"un? Sasori-sama?" Sasori smirked, "one more time"

"Sasori-sama! Un" Deidara yelled with a smile.

"Ah~" Sasori lifted Deidara up to the very top and with all his force shoved him down, with all the strength that he could possibly manage.

"AAAH!!! SASORI-SAMAAAAA!!" Deidara yelled one last time before Sasori came into him.

Deidara collapsed on Sasori's chest, both of them huffing and puffing. Deidara could feel Sasori's heartbeat… "Sasori-Danna? un"

"What is it?"

"I-I lo…"

Just then there was a bashing on the door.

"DEIDARA!!! YOU BRAT!! COME HERE RIGHT NOOOW "

"Oh no! That's Itachi!" Deidara looked at Sasori frightened. He panicked and tried to get his clothes, remembering that he was strapped to the bed. "Dammit! Sasori? un"

"DAMMIT DEIDARA! I'LL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!" Itachi was banging on the door full force. It was coming off the hinges. Deidara and Sasori looked at each other ( like "oh shit")…

To be continued~


	4. Interruptions

"DAMMIT DEIDARA! OPEN UP!" Itachi yelled from beyond the other side of the door. Sasori quickly untied Deidara from the ropes letting him fall to the bed.

"H-Hold on un!" Deidara cried to Itachi from the bed. "Sasori-Danna? What do I do now? I can't move un." Sasori grabbed his clothes throwing them in a corner and hid in Deidara's closet.

"Don't worry. I have an idea." Sasori let the door of the closet slip open a bit. He made a hand seal and flipped his right hand toward Deidara.

"W-What are you doing Danna un?" Deidara's body got up and put his shorts on then started walking toward the screaming Itachi.

"Just relax your body Deidara, I'll take care of Itachi for you." Sasori's fingers kept on moving as he was controlling Deidara's limp body. When Deidara got to the door, he only opened it a little bit. As soon as Itachi saw the door open a crack he knocked the door down, causing Deidara to fall on his ass.

"What the hell are you doing?! Our base is being infiltrated, and you're sitting here in you boxers relaxing!!!" _Relaxing? Yeah right. My ass hurts so much I can barely walk! _Itachi looked down at Deidara.

Hidan came running up the hallway running, stopping at where Itachi was. "Don't worry about the infiltration, Kakuzu and I already covered your lazy asses."

"Damn…never mind then…" Itachi walked out of the room and down the hallway. Hidan stared at Deidara in a pitiful, sad kind of way, like he was sorry for him. Then he sighed, "Pein-sama wants to see you and Sasori. I don't know what it is about, but you better hurry up and go meet with him." Hidan walked out of the room quietly.

"Pein-sama, wants to see us?" Sasori said opening the door. He put his clothes back on quickly and handed Deidara a soldier pill. "Here take this. You should recover your strength with it." Deidara took the pill and with Sasori's help, re-dressed himself in the Akatsuki uniform (lol).

(At Pein's headquarters)

"What do you want us for Pein?" Asked Sasori bluntly. Pein turned around and stared at Sasori with a blank face. Sasori (being cocky) stared back with the same, expressionless face that he usually had on. Konan, of course, was by Pein's side, always guarding him, her eyes closed. Deidara glanced her way, then looked down at the ground.

Pein finally took a step forward and prepared to speak. "I'm sending you two on a mission. One that there can only be one outcome to…you will have to make a choice…" Deidara looked at Sasori's face, which was still emotionless and blank, then looked down again at the floor listening to Pein's orders intently. "Failure is not an option here. If you fail you both die, whether it be on the mission, or by my hands…"

To be continued~


	5. Tense

Sasori smirked at Pein's last remark. "Is that a threat Pein?" Sasori stepped forward a little closer to the leader. Deidara now became worried, and it showed. Without even realizing it, Deidara found Pein right behind him, his arm curled under his neck, and his thumb tracing his bottom lip. Pein took his other hand and grabbed Deidara's arm, then Pein laughed sinisterly.

"What if it was Sasori? Mmmm… It would be a pity for you to lose something as valuable as this, wouldn't it." Deidara could feel Pein's hot breath on his right ear. The feeling made him shiver.

Deidara couldn't tell what Sasori was doing because his back was towards him.

"You're right Pein, it would." Sasori turned around. He had his calm face on, but something was different…there was a different aura eminating from him. It was heavy, and scary. Deidara could barely move the atmosphere was so tense. Pein licked the edge of Deidara's ear.

"Tasty." He said calmly, looking at Sasori and grinned evilly. Deidara watched as Sasori's eyes widened. He could feel the anger pouring out of him. Sasori's clenched his fists, and Deidara saw him bite his lip. "Oh ho ho. Getting tense now are we? Sasori-i chan/i!" Pein tightened his grip on Deidara's neck making him yelp in pain, and then kissed his cheek. "My, your skin is so soft, it makes me want to devour it myself. I can see why Sasori favors you so much. (Deidara's such a frightened little uke XD)

"Let go of him now!" Sasori said in a monotone voice. A dark chakra poured from within him. Sasori's eyebrows were furrowed in anger. He stood there staring at Pein, his teeth clenched and his fists shaking.

Pein laughed again and started to suck on Deidara's neck, then bit it gently, making Deidara gasp. "D-Danna!" Deidara yelled unable to move from the position he was in. "S-Sasori-Danna!" He gasped again, a tear flowing down his face, while Pein traced his tongue up the side of Deidara's neck up to his ear.

"I said let go." Sasori exclaimed again his head bowed to the ground in frustration. Just then Deidara swept from Pein's grasp into Sasori's arms.

"W-What just happened un?" Deidara cried as Sasori lifted him up and started to flee away from their previous position.

"I attached my chakra strings to you, and pulled you away." Sasori was on the move now, with an angry Pein chasing after him.

"I'll kill you both!" Pein screamed chasing them from tree to tree. Sasori looked down at Deidara's tear streaked face and smiled warmly.

"It's ok now, I have you." Sasori said it so comfortingly that it was almost scary. Deidara nodded and wiped the remaining tears from his face and looked back to see Pein chasing them closely. He was going to catch them soon if it kept going at this rate…Deidara stuck both his hands into his clay bags. "What are you doing Deidara?" Sasori asked lightly.

"I'm going to lose him un. He'll kill us if he catches us, and…. and I don't want Sasori-Danna to die…" Deidara looked away from his face embarrassed. Sasori laughed and kissed Deidara's forehead.

"I won't die. And neither will you. Not with me protecting you. I promise." (aww XD) Deidara took out his hands and watched as his mouths molded and spit out two high-speed explosive birds. He let them go and when they were in range he let them explode right in front of Pein.

"Shit!" Pein yelled as he fell to the ground, giving Sasori and Deidara a chance to get away.

Sasori looked at Deidara shocked. "I didn't even think of that." Deidara smiled and looked back again. No Pein. "We'll go further until I am sure that he is gone, then we will stop." Sasori tightened his grip on Deidara at the thought of Pein coming anywhere near Deidara again.

~O.o (time skip lol)

Sasori was still on the move, even though the sun had set and Deidara had fallen asleep in his arms. He saw a lake up ahead and went in its general direction. As soon as he got there he sat Deidara down next to the waters edge and cleaned his tear-streaked face with a cloth.

He leaned up against a tree, holding Deidara in his lap, watching him sleep. "I promise Deidara, no one will ever touch you." He whispered to himself. "No one will ever hurt you. Not as long as I am here." He brushed Deidara's bangs from his face, which made him stir.

"Nnnn~" Deidara started to rustle. "Nnn~Danna?" Deidara opened his eyes partway to see Sasori's face first thing. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and curled up into Sasori's chest. "I'm sorry Danna…I'm really sorry…"

"For what Deidara?" Sasori stroked his hair.

"I got you in trouble with Pein-sama…and …I-I let him…" Tears started to flow from Deidara's eyes and he grabbed onto Sasori's uniform and buried his face into it. His body was shaking from crying and hiccupping. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara tightly and held him there, kissing the top of his head.

"It's ok now…I've got you" he said again in that calm tone.

"It's all…all my fault un. I-I…I'm not strong enough. I wasn't strong enough to fight him off me…its my fault that I got you in trouble…and I-I…" Deidara was cut off by Sasori's lips on his. "Nn…" Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck pulling him in deeper.

Sasori pulled off Deidara's Akatsuki jacket and threw it beside them. Then came their shirts, and the rest of their clothing. (dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun)

Sasori traced his tongue along Deidara's torso and started to suck on Deidara's nipples, causing him to gasp. Sasori bit them gently teasing Deidara, arousing him even more. He was already hard. "D-Danna?"

"Hmmm?"

"Please, don't tease me anymore, I can't take it! un" Sasori twirled his tongue on Deidara's right nipple, pinching the other and twisting it softly. "Da~Danna!" Sasori laughed and ghosted his way down to Deidara's hard cock running his tongue along it once, then came back up and kissed his neck. Deidara arched his back at the touch of Sasori's warm tongue. "Sasori-Dannnnnna! I can't take it! Fuck me right now PLEASE! Don't make me wait anymore!" Sasori laughed and nibbled on Deidara's ear.

"You forgot to say 'un'."

To be continued~


	6. Impatience

"PLEASE! SASORI-DANNNA!" Deidara screamed as Sasori bit his neck and nibbled on his ear. "Dammit Danna! un" Deidara pushed Sasori off of him, throwing him to the ground.

"What?" Sasori said innocently. Deidara crawled on top of him. Sasori sat up on the tree a little bit.

"If you won't get down to it then I will! un" Sasori rubbed Deidara's thighs softly. He sighed.

"You are the most stubborn uke that I've met." Deidara blushed angrily.

"D-Don't call me that Danna!" He crossed his arms and pouted. Sasori smirked and took Deidara's face in his hands, and drug him into an intense kiss.

"Who's getting on with what now? Looks like your lagging Dei-chan." Sasori laughed and caressed Deidara's sides, taking in the touch of his soft, human flesh.

"Nnnn…ahhh~" Deidara gasped again at the touch of Sasori's wandering hands. (he's such a girl)

"Alright Danna. un" Deidara said seriously pushing him away from their kiss. "Enough of this kid stuff…"

"What's the rush Dei-chan?" Deidara didn't know the answer himself. He looked down trying to think of a good answer.

"I…I don't know Danna…I just feel…I feel like I could get used to this. Us. I could get used to it. un" Deidara blushed then he glanced at Sasori with the corner of his eye. He looked a bit surprised.

"Dei-chan" he said calmly. Sasori took the blonde's hair and entangled it with his fingers pulling it a bit forcing Deidara to look straight in his eyes. "You aren't just a sex toy to me. I love you Deidara, I wont let anything happen to you…never…not as long as I live." Deidara just looked at him stunned.

"u-un….I love Danna" Deidara said childishly. Sasori slowly let go of Deidara's hair and leaned back on the tree some more. Deidara took off his hair band letting his hair fall down freely. He raised himself and placed his body on top of Sasori's cock. He put his hands on Sasori's shoulders. Before he had time to react, Sasori took a hold on Deidara's thighs and pulled him down until he was completely engulfed in Deidara. "AAAHHH!" Deidara screamed in pleasure, and ground his teeth together.

Sasori smirked and licked Deidara's lips, begging him to open his mouth, and as soon as Deidara obliged to the request, Sasori invaded the inside of his mouth. Once again he took Deidara's thighs in his hands helping him ascend to the top again, pulling him down as hard as he could. "Nnnn! Ah…ha…. ah…ahnn…nah!" Deidara moaned uncontrollably, already sweat was rolling off his chest, and a string of saliva running down the corner of his mouth, from Sasori's previous invasions.

Deidara arched his back, grabbing Sasori's shoulders, his mouth wide open. "Aaah! Sasori-samaaaaaa…. ah!" Deidara was straddling him, slowly moving up and down, Sasori's hands on his hips helping him move. Deidara had his right hand on Sasori's chest, the other on his shoulder. Sasori moaned and his erection slid deeper inside Deidara. Sasori took his right hand and slid it over Deidara's cock; he moved his hand across it. "Gaaaah! S-Sasoriiii" Deidara screamed as he came into Sasori's hand. Deidara lifted a hand to Sasori's face and kissed him.

Sasori pulled away and placed Deidara on the ground. He hooked Deidara's knees in his arms, spreading them, and then thrust himself into him. "Nnah…ah ah nnnnah!" Deidara huffed and puffed as Sasori thrust in and out of him. "Sa-ah!" Sasori left no room for talk…he went down to business…

This lasted for about a while…in out, Deidara's screams, and moans echoed throughout the forest that night. The moon as their witness. (Plus all the fangirls taping them in the bushes subthat's me/sub)

~O.O

To be continued~

WARNING AHEAD OF TIME: THIS IS GOING TO TURN OUT TO BE A DARK SHOUNEN AI YAOI!! IT MIGHT MAKE YOU CRY IN THE END


	7. Promised Words

I know…. Long and awaited chapter 7 right? Sorry, but I had major Internet farts =.=

It was daylight. Deidara was lying on Sasori's chest sleeping. Sasori was awake, and on guard. He really pissed Pein off. Did that mean that the both of them were no longer Akatsuki members? _Yeah right._ Sasori thought._ That son-of-a-bitch needs us anyway. Lets see how far he can get without us… _He lay there; thinking long and hard of what his next move was going to be. Deidara shifted in his sleep. "Nnn…. Sasori-no Danna….un…" Deidara rustled a bit more.

Sasori was careful not to move, as to wake the sleeping bishie, but alas, Deidara woke anyway. "un." Deidara looked up into Sasori's face and smiled a huge smile.

"What?" Sasori inquired stroking Deidara's silk hair.

"I'm just happy I get to see Danna's face first thing in the morning" he said all giddy. He crawled up and kissed Sasori gently on the lips. Sasori smiled and agreed.

"I've decided that we should go back to the Akatsuki base. Pein shouldn't be there. He never is." Deidara crinkled his face not satisfied with Sasori's conclusion.

"But what if he is? What if he is just waiting for us to come back? un" Sasori sighed and kissed the blonde on the forehead.

"Don't you remember what I tell you? As long as I am alive, I will protect you. No matter what." Deidara still wasn't satisfied. He looked down, with a worried expression on his face. Sasori noticed this, but didn't know what to do about it.

"I-It's not me I'm worried about Danna…It's you. He tried to kill you, remember? This time he won't be so easy on us and he won't let us go. What would happen….if my Danna…." Sasori grabbed his chin and forced Deidara to look at him.  
"I WONT die…" Sasori exclaimed.

"WHAT IF YOU DO?!" Deidara screamed, tears now running down his cheeks. "Do you KNOW what Pein would do to me!? Do you have ANY idea?"

"He would kill you…" Sasori looked puzzled. He had never seen Deidara yell like this before.

"NO DANNA! He would only kill me if he were feeling generous! He would keep me…. As a sex slave! There is no telling what he would torture me with then!! DANNA! DON'T YOU SEE?!" Deidara was standing now. His fists clenched at his sides. "The way he was back there. That was no play. He wants me as his "play thing". He's threatened me before Danna! That as soon as you die, I'm his ….un……" Sasori got up, a little in shock, and took the blonde in his arms. Sasori hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "Fuck Danna un…" Deidara said, his head buried in Sasori's chest.

"I love you Deidara." Sasori said calmly, but he could not hide the worry in his face, nor the fear of realization that he KNEW that is what Pein wanted. And he knew that Pein would do anything to get what he wants.

They stood there for a while, holding each other. Neither one of them wanting to let go. "Alright Danna…I'll go with you un." Deidara looked up. "But remember this Danna…No matter WHAT! I am going to follow you. EVERYWHERE you go. And there is nothing that you can do to stop me." Deidara teased and stuck out his tongue. Sasori smiled not realizing the great magnitude and depth of what Deidara was saying. Only Deidara knew what he meant…Sasori had no idea…

"Y-Yeah. Alright" Sasori said. "Lets go then."

They arrived at the Akatsuki base at dusk. Deidara sighed. Sasori undid the seal and trampled in, to find a sitting Kakuzu. Sasori smirked and walked right past him. Deidara paused a moment, but then followed his Danna to his room. "Hahahahaha! Fucking asshole! Hahahahaha!" Sasori collapsed on the bed laughing hysterically.

"W-what is it Danna un?" Deidara sat down next to the rolling Sasori who kept on laughing. "Dannaaaa!!!" Sasori finally quit laughing and turned his attention towards Deidara.

"Ahhh~ my sweet, sweet Deidara." Sasori pulled Deidara onto him and held him tightly. "Nothing Deidara." He stroked his golden hair. "Nothing that you need to worry about at all." Deidara gave him a pouty face but then smiled and kissed him lightly running back to his room for the night. "HEY!" Sasori yelled after him. "Kuso…I was hoping for some fun tonight…." Sasori pouted. ~~~~~~

Deidara sat up in his bed worried. '_What if Pein comes back? What will he do? He's going to kill me…_' that was all he could think about as the night lingered on. He tried to get to sleep but couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes visions of Pein came into his mind, waking him up fully. "I can't do thiiiiis un!" he cried into the pillow. Just then he heard footsteps outside his door, making his blood run cold. He stopped moving. He didn't even breathe. They came closer and closer. '_SHIT!_' he said in his mind. There was a click at his door and a small squeak could be heard as the door opened. '_Mother fucker…un'_

TO BE CONTINUED~

P.S. again…this is going to be a dark shounen ai…*tear* so…if you aren't a big fan of Dark, DARK shounen ai…um…. I don't want to tell you not to read it. Just idk. Read it anyway.


	8. Unwanted Visitor

Deidara didn't move, he wished that he could hide in the darkness of the room. The footsteps came closer and then stopped. A small growl came from above him. Deidara closed his eyes tight. '_What the hell am I going to do now? Un. I knew it, its fucking Pein'_. Deidara snapped his head towards Pein now towering above him smirking. Deidara backed away slowly, still on the bed. "You thought you could get away didn't you?" Pein growled and stepped closer. "Coming back here was a bad idea. Tell me Deidara, was it Sasori who convinced you to come back?" Deidara didn't say anything. He was too scared too of course! Pein was much stronger than him, and scary as hell. What could he do?

Pein stepped even closer now, almost to where Deidara was backing up. He crawled down on top of the bed smiling at the paralyzed Deidara. '_What the fuck! I'm shaking!_' Deidara thought to himself, unable to move. All he could do was stare at the incoming Pein, eyes wide and frightened. Pein came face to face with Deidara and quickly took his hair in his hands, pulling him closer to him. His facial expression changed dramatically and his eyes were filled with anger. "You know what I can do Deidara" Pein grimaced. "I'm going to break you" he whispered in his ear. There was now a flow of tears streaming down Deidara's face, one he had no control over. His whole body was frantically shaking, and his tears wouldn't stop coming out. Through the darkness, he could see Pein's eyes. The mere sight of them made him want to cringe.

What was he going to do? He couldn't scream; his voice wouldn't work. He wanted to yell for Sasori to come for him. He wanted so bad to see his face right now. Deidara tried to yell, but his mouth was dry and all that came out was a crack. Pein tugged on Deidara's hair a bit more making him yelp in pain. Pein smirked at the sound and with his other hand started to undo his Akatsuki uniform. "I will make sure, that after I'm done with you, there won't be anything left for Sasori to love, or to want." Pein laughed and threw his jacket to the ground, kicking off his shoes and climbing onto the bed. Deidara closed his eyes tight, not wanting to see Pein at all. '_NO! This can't be happening! Not to me! Sasori no Danna!!'_ he screamed in his mind, now whimpering a bit.

Pein crawled on top of Deidara, pushing him into a corner. He let go of Deidara's hair and started to undress him. Deidara winced and with all his strength tried to push him off of him "n-no!" he squeaked, and before the words could fully escape his lips, Pein's hand was over them, smashing Deidara's head against the wall knocking him unconscious.

When he woke up it was still dark. The back of his head was throbbing, and for some reason his mouth was completely dry. He opened his eyes halfway and realized he was on his back. He could feel a slight breeze over him, which made him shiver. He moved his tongue around a bit trying to get it out of his mouth, when he realized he was gagged. '_FUCK' _as quickly as he could he raised his head to look down at himself to see him completely stripped of clothing and Pein sitting next to him, still having his pants on, glaring at him. "Good, you're awake now" Pein said in a low tone. Deidara tried to say something but was muffled by the gag in his mouth. He could feel Pein shifting and tried to crawl away from him, but his body wasn't working, and the pain in the back of his head was killing him. A hand reached out from the darkness and grabbed a hold of Deidara's throat pulling him close. "You will not get away from me. Not now. Not ever. I will kill you if it is the last thing I do!" he growled once more and let his tongue trace the end of Deidara's ear, then bit it hard until he could taste metal on his tongue. Deidara screamed in pain and tried to push Pein away, which only made his teeth dig deeper into Deidara's flesh. Deidara could feel his face getting hot. He tried to scream but only a muffled voice broke through the thick gag in his mouth.

Pein pulled back licking his lips and grinning evilly at Deidara, a small bit of blood still covering his lips. Deidara couldn't help what his body was doing. He was scared out of his mind and didn't know what to do. Pein was going to kill him. His heart was racing, and tears were flowing down his face.

Sasori turned in his bed, unable to settle down. He looked over to one of his unfinished puppets that he had been working on. "*Sigh* damn it…" he got up and walked around a bit. " I can't stop worrying about him…there's something, bothering me…" Sasori couldn't get it off his back. This feeling that came over him. He looked at his door for a minute then went and sat back on his bed. "Its probably just nothing…just my imagination." He laid back and tried to relax. Then Deidara's whimpering voice came into his mind startling him. "ARRGH!!!" Sasori yelled. He went to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Now come on Sasori, now you're hallucinating. NOTHING, I repeat nothing is wrong." He told himself that over and over before taking a deep breath and sighing. "I'm still so worried…" he grumbled. "I shouldn't have made him come back here. I know he was scared to…maybe this is just my conscious telling me what a selfish person I am…"

Pein shoved Deidara flat on the bed, and then threw off his pants. Deidara squeezed his eyes tight not wanting to look at anything that was going to happen. He could barely control his own body. He was so scared. Pein settled himself at the bottom of where Deidara was, and grabbed a hold of his legs spreading them. Pein smirked and thrust his long, thick shaft into Deidara, taking no time or consideration to prepare him for the stretch. Deidara arched his back and screamed in pain, the gag choking him. He grabbed the sheets until his knuckles were turning ghost white, and bit the cloth that was in his mouth to try and stop himself from crying.

Pein pulled out, blood covering him and trailing down Deidara's legs. He let go of Deidara's ankles and leaned over him. He placed his hands on Deidara's hips and bit down hard on Deidara's left nipple making him scream and try to push his head away. With his right hand, Pein grabbed both of Deidara's arms and smashed them against the wall, crushing Deidara's left wrist. Deidara writhed in pain, but still couldn't break free from his captor.

Sasori cringed, a deep pain was settling in his chest. "Wha-What the hell? What is this?" Sasori grabbed his chest and sat up in his bed. "Fuck this!" he grumbled and started to the door. " I need to see him…" he mumbled and shut the door behind him, walking to Deidara's room.


	9. Not Without You

Sasori's door creaked open as he turned down the hallway toward Deidara's room. "Damn brat…Why am I worrying so much?" he thought allowed. Sasori crept down the way until he came to Deidara's door and placed his ear to it.

Pein noticed his presence and completely stopped moving, turning his head toward Deidara giving him a glare. Tears were streaming down his face, he couldn't even see Pein anymore. His throat was raspy and his wrist was throbbing. He could feel his skin bleeding still, and the pain of it ripping apart. Deidara's chest heaved as he tried to breath through his nostrils, one last time he writhed and whimpered against Pein, taking him by shock, causing him to release Deidara's hands. As quickly as he could Deidara struggled against the bonds that bound his voice and just before breaking free, Pein's hand shoved his head against the concrete wall. Deidara screamed in agony, the cloth binding his mouth to silence gone.

"Deidara? Deidara are you ok?!" Sasori yelled, fear engulfing him. He went to open the door but it was sealed shut. "FUCK! DEIDARA!!" he yelled trying to break down the door. 'shit!' he thought and quickly took hold of one of his newly-crafted puppets and tried to blow down the door. He stepped back and after a few tries, finally managed to break it right down the middle. Sasori kicked the door opened and stopped dead in his tracks.

"S-sasori…no…danna…" Deidara whispered, Pein's hand constricting around his neck. He could feel a warm trickle going down his back, matting his hair. A sensation he'd never felt before. His vision was getting blurry. He lifted his head to see Sasori's shocked face, and started crying. He yelled out to him, but nothing came out from his lips.

"Dei…dara?" Sasori whispered. It finally struck him and he lunged toward Pein, tackling him. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING PEIN?!" he screamed and punched him as hard as he could, getting off him quickly and calling forth his puppet. An explosion occurred shaking the whole facility. Deidara collapsed onto the bed breathless. 'w-whats going on?' he thought. "sa-so-ri?" he mewled, trying to get up with his right hand.

"oh fuck! Shit! Deidara!" he ran to his side and carefully pulled him into his arms. "oh my god, deidara! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Deidara!" Sasori cried, tears flowing from his eyes like endless rivers. "come on deidara" he said wrapping his coat around him, carefully getting up and rushing out of the Akatsuki base. A deep laugh could be heard as they exited, which sent shivers down both Deidara and Sasori's back. "Deidara…" sasori cried holding him tighter in his arms. Deidara looked up at him, his tears hitting his face. "If only…If only I came sooner!" he scolded himself. Deidara's blood was running down Sasori's arms and chest. He reached in his little pack and pulled out a soldier pill resting it upon Deidara's lips. "eat it Deidara…before you bleed to death…" Deidara parted his lips letting the pill fall down his throat, making him cough.

Sasori stopped at a nearby stream and got some water for Deidara, quenching his thirst and cleaning up Deidara's wounds. "sasori…I-I'm…" Sasori rushed to his side.

"what Deidara?" he said in a calm voice, brushing his hand against his cheek. "what is it?" he kissed his forehead.

"I'm…sorry…" Sasori pulled back a-bit, enraged. He gathered up his strength to lash out at the blonde in a fury. He was going to yell at him, but at that moment, Deidara started crying. The tears wouldn't stop, his brows were crinkled and his teeth clenched. "I'm sorry" he choked, "I didn..i didn't mean for this" he lifted his right hand trying to push the tears away.

The sight of this made Sasori cringe. His anger melted, and he took Deidara in his arms. "Please Deidara…please don't ever say that. I'm begging you." He squeezed him tightly. "you have nothing to be sorry for…nothing at all." There was a menacing breeze that rustled the trees making Sasori jump. "tch!" he cringed. Sasori took Deidara in his arms again making him yell in pain, and started onward as far away as he could run. "I'm sorry Deidara…I'm so sorry" he whispered again.


	10. Our Ending

As they fled a large thud could be heard. "SHIT" Sasori gasped collapsing to his knees in mid-jump. A series of kunai were embedded in his back, as a dark figure appeared from the darkness. Deidara was finally coming to his senses, and knew what was going to happen. He knew it all too well. That promise. That one thing that bound him to Sasori, would have to be carried out. And he knew it. As much as it hurt, Deidara knew the outcome of everything.

"Fuck you Pein…" Sasori growled pulling the Kunai from his back, setting the healing blonde on the ground. He was dazed, only able to stare Pein in the eyes, while he thought of the terror that was about to happen. What he would do during the battle and what he would do in the end. Deidara was probably the wisest blonde in the world at the time. "get outta here Dei." Sasori pleaded, looking at Deidara with vengeful eyes. His brows were furrowed in pain and despair. Know finally realizing his place in all this, Deidara fled. Just enough though, to conceal his presence, and try to heal as much as possible in the time allotted for him.

It began. Pein stepped into the moonlight, a frightening sight for anyone who's eyes came upon it. " I told you I would break him. Did you not believe me? Sasori." Pein said in a monotone "I'm-better-than-you-mother-fucker" voice that sent Sasori into a frenzy, who abruptly pulled out his only trump card. His 100 puppets. It all seemed to quick, but by his logic it was the only chance that he had in beating Pein.

It was all or nothing. A win or die battle.

A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. 'what's gonna happen…' he thought. 'Deidara'… he had to win. For Dei. For love, for vengeance. For everything that Pein had done to _his_ blonde. His lover. He would pay.

In one desperate assault Sasori let go of all his puppets at once, letting them all attack the spot Pein stood simultaneously. Dust scattered everywhere and the only sound heard was the wind and the rickety sound of old puppets lowering their weapons.

The dust dispersed and he was gone. Fucking GONE. Sasori looked around in confusion, where the fuck did that prick go? 'Doton?' He quickly jumped into a tree in case Pein was hiding beneath his feet. His adrenaline was going so fast, he could barely breath, let alone sense anyone. Not even Deidara who was lurking in the near trees, watching, waiting.

Sasori heard a whoosh of wind when suddenly out of nowhere he was hit. Multiple times. In mere seconds he was on the ground unconscious of what had just hit him. Was Pein really that that strong? While he was still recovering from shock he was kicked in the stomach and sent flying, breaking a few trees along with him. Coming to his senses, Sasori put up a wall of puppets in defense, hoping to conceal himself from the offensive player. One by one, in seconds he could see his puppets being crushed into a million tiny pieces.

Every single one that was protecting him was gone, he quickly put up more, only for them to fall the same way. In seconds, 50 puppets were gone. And Pein appeared before him. His face poised and steadily breathing. Didn't even break a sweat!

'i'm not going to be able to do this…' Sasori screamed in his head… ' but I have to. For Dei'.. his Dei. Sasori lunged forward in a quick attack and actually landed one cut on the unsuspecting Pein before being beat down into the ground, along with 20 more of his puppets. He was picking them off one by one. 19, 18, 17…the numbers kept going down, until he was left with none. And fairly beaten up himself. There looked as if there was no hope.

But that cut. There was no way that Pein would be able to survive his super poison. He had 3 days at most until he died.

"you think I'm that stupid Sasori?" Pein called from high above a tree, landing on Sasori's knocking the breath out of him. "I already have a cure for you're silly little 'poisons'. It really isn't that hard to make one. Especially when you have an expert" and although he couldn't see it, Sasori was certain that Pein was smiling, as he ground his foot into the crevice of Sasori's back pushing his spine to the breaking point, before jumping off. Pein kneeled down to where Sasori's head was. He wasn't even trembling! The poison had no effect? That wasn't possible…his vision was blurring, and he knew he broke something. He wasn't as sturdy as he used to be. Pein smiled and took Sasori's chin forcing him to look into his eyes. "You're pathetic. You know that right?" he cooed.

Sasori just looked at him. Trying to think of a plan, but coming up blank. He slowly put his hand on Pein's arm, to weak to move anything else. This was it. He was going to die. But not before Pein did. He would make sure that he never lived, to hurt Deidara again. Not on his life. Pein let Sasori's face down as his hands wrapped weakly around his arm. "what do you think you're doing Sasori?" he laughed brushing his hand off.

"you wont hurt Dei again…" he whispered, grabbing Pein's arms in his hands, tightening his grip so tight, not even air could escape. Sasori quickly shot up and with his largest, most lethal weapon, plunged it into Pein's heart. Straight through. In one side. And out the other. Of course soaked with poison.

"HEH! That isn't going to kill me!!" Pein yelled kicking the struggling red head clean off of him. "It's just a flesh wound" he announced in monotone. Then quickly popped a soldier pill into his mouth smirking. "Fuck you, and your blonde bitch" he said biting into the pill lunging towards Sasori kicking and hitting him multiple times. Over and over again. Pummeling him into the ground, picking him up and throwing him down again, until Sasori couldn't even move anymore.

"Pathetic" then prepared to perform Harakiri on him. Just then something exploded from his inside. Where Sasori had punctured him. "Wh…what the fuck?" he screamed as nearly half his body was blown clean off. Pein dropped Sasori and cringed on the ground.

From the distance. In the dark, something rustled in the tree's. Deidara came into the moonlight, face dirty and streaked. Another explosion, and another, until Pein was a bloody mess. "D..DEIDARAAA!!" Pein screamed running towards the blonde. Another explosion. Blowing Peins head apart. Blood across Deidara's face.

"Hope you rot in hell mother fucker…" Deidara said emotionlessly as Pein fell in front of him, his brain spilling from the back of his head. As fast as he could he ran over to Sasori, barely breathing. "Sasori?" nothing.

"Sasori Danna!"

nothing.

"goddammit Sasori fucking answer me!!" a small smirk played across Sasori's face, making tears stream down Deidara's face.

"Don't cry … Dei…it…doesn't suit you.." Sasori choked looking up into his big blue eyes. "I love you…" he held his hand up and Deidara took it in his. " I … love you so much…" another choke.

" I know. I know Sasori! I love you too!" Deidara screamed. "I love you too!!" he crumpled up despite the pain. "I love you too" he finally whispered. Trying to cut back the tears.

Nothing

It was utterly silent. The hiccups of Deidara the only thing that could be heard through the darkness. And the stench of death.

Then the piercing scream, that could be heard anywhere. That anyone could have felt. That would have floored anyone who heard it, and made their heart hurt so much they couldn't breath.

"I told you…Sasori…" he choked "that…that I would follow you. I would follow you anywhere you went!!" he screamed. " I promised…I promised you anywhere" he sobbed. Picking up a kunai thrown by Pein in his attempts to kill Sasori. "I'd follow you anywhere…" he whispered smiling. "I'll see you soon love…" he held the kunai up.  
"very soon…I love you"

That was the last words that came through his lips, as the warm liquid poured onto his chest, as he thudded ontop of his beloved.

Together in that place.

Forever.

Together, no matter what.

It was a promise…


End file.
